Schon wieder Ärger
by Emiliana Huxley
Summary: Joey bekommt Besuch von seinem Freund Ray und die beiden haben Mal wieder nur Dummheiten im Kopf.


Schon wieder Ärger

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören natürlich Jeff Franklin und Steve Waterman. Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte und habe es auch nicht vor.

Es war freitags Nachmittag, als Joeys Handy klingelte. Erfreut über den unerwarteten Anruf seines besten Freundes Ray, nahm er das Gespräch entgegen. Ray hatte sich angemeldet, er würde in fünfzehn Minuten bei ihm eintreffen. Joey freute sich fast ein Loch in den Bauch und nach zehn Minuten ging er schon nach draußen, um seinen Freund ja nicht zu verpassen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Mick nicht da war und er so richtig die Sau raus lassen konnte. Aber am Abend würde er wieder von seiner Reise zurück sein und ihn nerven, besonders wenn Ray da war. Mick und Ray kamen einfach nicht miteinander klar. Mick hasste den Mann, da er Joey schon in viele brenzlige Situationen gebracht hatte. Er konnte ihn im Grunde einfach nicht leiden. _‚Und Mick wäre mit Sicherheit auch nicht begeistert, wenn Ray hier wohnt'_, dachte sich Joey. _‚Aber was soll's, ich muss ja nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Ist ja schließlich auch meine Wohnung.'_ Im selben Moment bog Ray um die Ecke, parkte danach seinen Wagen vor dem Haus und lief auf den jüngeren Barrett zu. „Hey Joey, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir?" „Oh, blendend. Was verschlägt dich denn hier her?" „Ich habe ein Problem. So ein Kerl hat mir meine Schnecke ausgespannt. Das kann ich mir einfach nicht gefallen lassen. Kommst du mit, dem Typen heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten?" „Ich weiß nicht so recht, bist du dir sicher? Lass sie doch… Nein, vergiss es." „Och komm schon Joey, lass uns Spaß haben." „Na okay, diesem Dackelblick kann man ja nicht widerstehen. Wo geht's hin?" „Wir haben ein Date um sieben am Pier 19. Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?" „Er ist nicht da. Und er braucht auch nicht wissen, dass du hier bist. Zumindest heute noch nicht. Es reicht, wenn er es morgen irgendwann im Laufe des Tages mitbekommt. Da hat er immer noch genug Zeit, sich über dich aufzuregen." Grinste Joey und packte Rays Tasche um sie in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Auf der halben Treppe hielt er inne und sah seinen Freund an: „Ähm, was dagegen, mit mir in einem Bett zu pennen?" „Nö!" „Gut, dann weißt du ja, wo du diese Nacht umfallen kannst." Yep." „Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt duschen. Danach darfst du und dann können wir auch schon los." Freute sich Joey. Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte dieser wieder auf und Ray durfte das Bad nutzen. Eine Stunde später waren sie schon am Pier 19 angekommen und stürzten sich in die Party, die auf einer großen Yacht namens Carla stattfand. Beide nahmen einige Drinks zu sich, bis endlich der neue Freund von Rays Ex auftauchte, mit ihr im Schlepptau. Ray musste sich natürlich sofort mit ihm anlegen und als Joey dazwischen gehen wollte, artete die ganze Geschichte in eine riesige Schlägerei aus. Als Joey wieder wach wurde, fand er sich auf dem Pier wieder. Neben ihm lag sein Freund bewegungslos auf dem Holzboden. „Ray!" Joey schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ray, komm schon, wach auf!" „Joey?" „Ja, komm schon, lass uns zu mir fahren. Dort können wir uns ausruhen und pennen." „Gut, das habe ich jetzt auch nötig. Wie geht es dir?" Joey antwortete: „Naja, ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen. Und ich glaube, die haben mir wohl ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Und du, bist du in Ordnung?" „Ja, mir geht es gut. Bin nur etwas verwirrt im Kopf und habe einen Kater." „Lass uns nach Hause fahren." Meinte Joey, stand auf und organisierte innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Taxi. Ray sah ihn verwirrt an. „Stammfahrer." War alles, was Joey zur Erklärung hervor brachte. Bei den Barretts angekommen, lies sich Ray sofort ins Bett fallen. Joey wollte noch etwas zu trinken holen, bevor er nach kam. Als er jedoch in Küche kam, wurde ihm schwindelig und er musste sich am Tisch festhalten. Doch langsam aber sicher, wurde seine Sicht immer schlechter und als alles nur noch schwarz war, fiel Joey ohnmächtig auf den Küchenfußboden. Sein letzter Gedanke galt seinem Bruder, der ihn doch nicht in diesem Zustand finden sollte.

Doch Joey hatte so zu sagen Glück. Als er aufwachte und auf die Uhr sah, war es schon neun Uhr morgens. ‚_Mick muss also doch irgendwann mal ausschlafen. Kann eben nicht gesund sein, immer so zeitig auf zu stehen'_ dachte er sich. Er erhob sich mit Hilfe des Tisches und versuchte zu Ray ins Zimmer zu gelangen, aber seine Kräfte verließen ihn schon kurz vor der Couch wieder. _‚Scheiße, wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung. Musste der Typ auch so eine krasse Linke haben? Und auch noch so hell heute. Sonnenbrille!'_ dachte er sich und setzte selbige sofort auf, bevor er auf der Couch wieder einschlief oder wieder ohnmächtig wurde. So genau konnte er das hinterher nicht mehr sagen. Er wurde erst wieder wach, als ihn jemand kräftig an der Schulter rüttelte. Erschrocken schlug Joey die Augen auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Wohl nicht mehr bis ins Bett geschafft?" weckte ihn Mick. „Morgen." War das einzige was Joey murmelte, bevor ins Bad verschwand. _‚Du musst jetzt unbedingt einen klaren Kopf bekommen!'_ dachte sich der Jüngere. Aber so richtig wollte ihm das nicht gelingen trotz der kalten Dusche. Also ging er in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Als dieser fertig war, Joey hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt, zu sehr quälten ihn die Kopfschmerzen, füllte er drei Tassen mit dem Gebräu und stellte eine davon Mick vor die Nase, der gerade Zeitung las. Mick meinte dazu: „Wie kommt es, das du hier unten schläfst, wenn oben jemand auf dich wartet?" Joey hatte jedoch zu so früher Stunde keine Lust um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und sagte seinem Bruder sofort, was los war: „Keine Frau. Es ist Ray. Er kam gestern hier an und ich habe es auch nur 15 Minuten vorher erfahren. Eine Überraschung so zu sagen." „Joey!", reagierte Mick sofort auf den Namen Ray allergisch. „Hey Mick, lass es gut sein, ja?" „Was? Was soll ich gut sein lassen? Dieser Kerl bringt dich immer in Schwierigkeiten. Der kriegt doch nie was Gescheites auf die Reihe. Noch nie hat es etwas Gutes geheißen, wenn er in der Nähe war!" „Mick!" „Was denn, es ist doch so. Er wird sofort verschwinden!" Joey stellte sich seinem Bruder in den Weg. Körperlich war er eigentlich nicht in der Lage, eine richtige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm zu führen, aber er musste etwas unternehmen. „Mick, er ist mein Freund. Und das hier ist auch meine Wohnung, du kannst ihn nicht einfach raus werfen. Du kannst ihn vielleicht nicht leiden, aber ihn nicht raus werfen." „Und ob ich das kann. Sieh zu und lerne kleiner Bruder!" „MICK!" Joey stellte sich seinem großen Bruder wieder in den Weg, als er sich an ihm vorbei drängelte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Und mich auch, bitte!" „Joey, er muss hier verschwinden. Es gibt sonst nur wieder irgendwelchen Ärger." „Nein Mick, dieses Mal nicht. Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, das du mir hier sagen kannst, wen ich als Gast haben darf und wen nicht. Ich bin keine dreizehn mehr!" Genau das war der Zeitpunkt, als Mick ausholte um seinen Bruder gewaltig eine runter zu hauen. Dieser konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, hätte er doch mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Seine Sonnenbrille flog in einem hohen Bogen davon, als er den Kinnhaken seines Bruders einsteckte. Ohne ihn anzusehen meinte er: „Sag mal, hast du was falsches zum Frühstück gegessen, habe ich dir irgendwas getan oder was ist mit dir?" Joey drehte sich vollends um und wollte auf sein Zimmer gehen, als sein Bruder eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Joey drehte sich ganz langsam zurück und sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht, welcher natürlich sofort erschrak, als er das blaue Auge sah. „Was, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Da hängt doch ganz bestimmt Ray mit drin." „Ja, ich war gestern mit ihm auf einer Party, und? Die Kerle waren einfach scheiße drauf!" wandte sich Joey ab. Auf der Treppe hatte ihn Mick schon wieder eingeholt. „Hey, Joey, sag schon was los ist." Doch in diesem Moment hatte der Angesprochene wieder einen Schwächeanfall. _‚Nicht jetzt, um Gottes Willen nur nicht jetzt!'_ dachte sich noch Joey, bevor er kurz vorm Ende der Treppe bewusstlos zusammenbrach und sich nicht mehr rührte. „Joey, Joey, wach auf!" rief ihm Mick zu. Ray wurde von dem Krach wach und lief auf den Flur um zu sehen, was los war. Mick eilte in diesem Moment zum Telefon und rief einen Krankenwagen, während Joey noch immer auf der Treppe lag. Doch schon kam Mick zurück, hob seinen Bruder vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn zur Couch.

„Joey, wach auf, bitte. Oder sag irgendwas! Du redest doch sonst auch immer im Schlaf." Mick war sehr besorgt um seinen kleinen Bruder. Langsam sah er zur Seite und somit Ray in die Augen. Auch dort konnte er Sorge erkennen, aber das war ihm im Moment völlig egal. Er stürzte sich auf den jungen Mann und packte ihn am Kragen. „Das ist deine Schuld. Was habt ihr angestellt, wo ward ihr, was hast du schon wieder für Probleme und mit wem. Und vor allem, warum musst du Joey immer wieder mit rein ziehen?" schrie Mick den Mann an, während er ihn kräftig durch schüttelte. In diesem Moment vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen hinter sich. Mick fuhr herum und stürzte zu seinem Bruder. „Joey! Wie geht es dir?" „Beschissen." „Was habt ihr nur wieder angestellt?" „Nur eine kleine Rauferei." Log der Jüngere seinen Bruder an. „Nur eine kleine Rauferei. Argh!" Joey hielt sich die Seite und musste husten, wobei er ein wenig Blut schmeckte. Er wollte sich noch zurück halten, doch er bekam einfach nicht genügend Luft. „Sorry Mick." Flüsterte er, bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam und er die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Rachen nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, sich auf seinem Shirt zu verteilen. „Oh mein Gott, Joey!" Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Mick sogar Ray egal. Er hoffte nur noch auf das Eintreffen des Krankenwagens, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Keine fünf Minuten später war auch schon der Notarzt da und kümmerte sich um die Erstversorgung. Doch auch er hatte es ziemlich eilig, den verletzten Mann ins Hospital zu schaffen. Mick fackelte nicht lange, schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel und rannte zum Wagen. Dort stand auch schon Ray und wartete darauf, dass Mick auf schloss. „Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mitkommst. Du hast doch Joey die ganze Sache eingebrockt." „Hey, jetzt komm langsam mal runter, ja? Er ist mein Freund, der Beste den ich je hatte. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ja, ich habe ihn zu dieser Party geschleppt, aber immerhin hat er gezögert und ich musste ihn überreden. Ja Mick, er wollte eigentlich nicht mitkommen, beruhigt dich das? Du musst doch sehr stolz auf dich sein, du hast ihn ja gut erzogen! Können wir jetzt los?" Mick sah sein Gegenüber an, schloss dann aber ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren den Wagen auf, stieg ein und fuhr los. Ray schaffte es gerade noch so, ebenfalls in das Auto zu steigen.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, erkundigten sie sich sofort nach Joey. Doch die Schwester konnte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass er im OP wäre. Mick und Ray suchten sich einen Sitzplatz und warteten. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Irgendwann hielt es Ray nicht mehr aus und ging sich einen Kaffee holen. Zum Zeichen der Versöhnung, brachte er Mick einen mit, den dieser auch dankbar an nahm. Nach einer weiteren Weile des Anschweigens begann Ray: „Mick, es tut mir Leid, das alles. Ich hätte ihn nicht überreden dürfen. Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein. Scheiß doch auf die Tussi!" Wider erwarten, antwortete der Angesprochene: „Was? Das alles wegen einer Frau?" „Ja, entschuldige." „Was soll's, ist ja jetzt ohnehin zu spät. Aber warum zum Geier musstest du damals Joey über den Weg laufen? Du hast bis jetzt immer nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Kannst du denn kein anständiges Leben führen?" „Mick, nicht ich bin Joey über den Weg gelaufen, sondern er mir. Und wenn du alles wüsstest, würdest du mich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle erschießen." „Was war denn noch, von dem ich nichts weiß?" „Ha, wenn ich dir das erzählen würde …" versuchte Ray zu erklären. „Mick, es war damals eine sehr schwere Zeit für euch beide. Du musstest auch erst einmal mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen. Und dass du zu dieser Zeit ein Cop warst, machte die ganze Geschichte nicht einfacher für Joey. Er hatte immer Angst um dich. Angst, dass du auch drauf gehen würdest. Und er dann allein wäre. Er war jeden Tag völlig fertig. Oft waren wir nach der Schule noch unterwegs und haben auch eine Menge dummer Sachen angestellt, das gebe ich ja zu. Aber immerhin konnte ich ihn von seinen Sorgen ablenken. Du verstehst, was ich meine." Mick antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur in seinen Kaffee. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn mit ihm. Nach einer Weile meinte er nur: „Danke, danke das du für Joey da warst. Und entschuldige wegen vorhin." „Kein Problem. Hab ich doch gern getan. Und ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich wahrscheinlich nicht so zurück halten können. Hätte mir wahrscheinlich die Fresse poliert." „Oh, glaub mir, ich war kurz davor, die eine rein zu hauen." Mick unterbrach sich, als eine Krankenschwester zielstrebig auf sie zu kam. „Mister Barrett, ihr Bruder hat die OP gut überstanden. Eine der beiden gebrochenen Rippen hatte sich in seine Lunge gebohrt. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung und er wird auch durchkommen. Im Moment schläft er allerdings noch, sie können aber zu ihm, wenn sie möchten. Allerdings wird er wohl noch eine Weile über Kopfschmerzen klagen, da er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat." „Danke, wo kann ich ihn finden?" „Zimmer 519."

Ende ?

©Ehux 2003


End file.
